Weeping Alone
by reychop
Summary: Following Lector's defeat, the Empire trembled and the world enters a new age.. And then there's a rift in the sky that threatens to reconnect heaven and earth. And Arthur seems to be troubled lately. There are more things to do. ArthurArawn


Weeping Alone

-o-o-o-

Summary: Following Lector's defeat, the Empire trembled and the world is left in chaos.. And then there's a rift in the sky that threatens to reconnect heaven and earth. And Arthur seems to be troubled lately. There are more things to do. ArthurArawn

-o-o-o-

The Awakening

Prologue

-o-o-o-

The moonlight smiles upon its children. Her faint light almost shrouded Avalon in an ethereal coat, masking the damages done to it in the recent war.

Months has passed since the dreaded merkadis has been destroyed and the agent of the White Phantoms, Lector suffered defeat at the hands of Arawn and Arthur and the rebuilding of what was left is still a long way to go.

After the war, news has spread about the fall of the Empire and the age of Imperial Dictatorship passed. Londinium underwent a massive change and the oppressed tribes came out of their hiding. With the Emperor's death, as well as the senate's massacre, the Empire found itself crumbling. Luckily, the tribes have been worn out with war that they decided to sign peace contracts, submitting to the rule of Avalon's banner.

In this span of five months many has occurred. Decimus and his men, the remnants of the Imperial forces switched their allegiance to Arthur and geared their action to uniting all the scattered islands under the rule of the new Elven King. The hill where Dyrnwyn and Etlym was returned was turned into a temple, in honor of the power swords that served as the foundation of the security of the world.

Ogam formed a council of wise men to help Arawn guide Arthur into the true path of the kings, Regius. And under their guidance, they were able to strengthen their newly formed kingdom, restoring Avalon to what it was and changing it even more for the better.

The giants, elves and dragons flourished and coexisted peacefully with the humans. And there are even inter species union that truly emphasized the kingdom's prosperity as it indicated that there is no more discrimination, no more fighting.

Elven magic was revived, and more researches was done to truly seal the connection between the Phantoms and Earth. Economy is rising, technology developed, nature grows, the world heals.... It truly is a golden age.

Life begins to change for the better. Cities became even more glorious and our main characters found themselves enjoying the beautiful life that they had.

And so, the new age opens to a bright future – the Age of Avalon.

Days seemed to pass without trouble, except for the occasional disagreement and Llyr's constant whining about the cow hating her, the clothes loathing her or the berries bearing a grudge for her. But over-all, it's a era.

But of course, there are a few people who would not be so happy with the changes at all. Despite for Avalon's new-found power, prestige, glory, peace and wealth, its leader, Arthur Pendragon, groans on his seat in his office.

His office is large enough. In fact, it's too large that it can be a house of its own. Bookshelves lined one corner, a huge bathroom in a side, an even a self-sufficient kitchen is there and well-stuffed gigantic refrigerator. Riannon designed the room so that if the council decided that Arthur needs to confine himself in a room just to study and prepare and perform his duties, he would have a rather welcoming experience.

So here he was now, the one recognized ruler in Earth, groaning against the chair big enough to be a bed, with a gigantic pile of papers and documents in front of him. What's worse is, there's more than ten towers of it.

Perhaps the reason why he didn't mind the papers is that because he has something on his mind. Something has been bugging him and it's nagging on his mind. After all, these papers are not that important. They are merely reports that needed to be checked by him and signed for record purposes.

He sighed, he really should be appointing a group or something. He can't do it alone. But of course Ogam shook off his request to perform organizations, stating that their kingdom is not that big yet so there will be no need for it.

This even added to his irritation. He's a Gael warrior! He isn't meant to be confined in a space. Slumping in his seat, his mind suddenly wandered back to his youth. He missed hunting with Morgan. He missed playing with Riannon in the gardens, and he missed sword fighting with Arawn.

He sighed once more. That last name has a heavy weight on it. He don't know why because these feelings only emerged recently, when Riannon announced that she's pregnant with Arawn's child. Arthur always seemed to burn with intense anger once he saw his sister's slightly bulging stomach, nor can he stop his breath from turning fast when he saw Arawn.

These feelings are foreign to him and it frustrated him to be harboring such negative feelings towards his sister and his own best friend. Then there's Arawn's weird action. The fallen phantom either ignores him or act harshly towards him.

Slamming his head on his table, it seemed to clear his head for a bit. Standing up from his chair, he walked around his room and heard some sword fight near a window to his left. Opening up the curtains, he found Octavia and her apprentices, Conur and Elyr practicing with a group of soldiers. He covered it back again, trying to suppress emotions that seemed to consume him.

He was shaken out of his reverie by a knock on his door.

Sighing, he made his way to the massive door and opened it a little, enough to let the person in. He was surprised to find Morgan enter the room. Closing the door, he invited her to have a sit and they talked.

"Hey Arthur! You look terrible. Have you been getting enough rest?"

Arthur flashed her his grin.

"Nope. The work is not that hard. And it won't knock me out because I am a Gael warrior."

"Hai, hai. But if you're so great, your _majesty,_ why is the reports from last month towering behind your chair?" Morgan asked in a playful voice to which Arthur stammered.

Morgan just laughed at this.

"But of course Arthur, why bother with these? I mean you can't eat these can you? They won't increase your strength, can they?"

Arthur smiled. Morgan's simple-mindedness always calmed him down.

"Yeah, you are right."

"Ne, Arthur, how about we go hunting? Just the two of us? I'd been itching for some challenge lately and nobody wants to go with me. Octavia always avoided me for some reason."

Arthur frowned but kept his smile. Octavia and Morgan are rather close but he is sadden to see them drifting apart.

"I'm glad for the offer Morgan. But as you know, Ogam kept watch and I can't leave this room."

"That sucks. But tell you what, he won't know! I mean the old coot is in his library all the time! Come on, nobody's looking."

Arthur smiled, unable to resist the chance to leave his boring office. Reaching out for the chest behind his chair, he pulled out a normal sword and slipped in his armor, leaving his crown, cape and scepter in a small closet he secretly smuggled inside his room. He know that he isn't allowed to remove them but sometimes they get too heavy and hot.

After pulling out a hooded cloak, he was ready with his disguise and dragged Morgan out of the room, the two enjoying the sports both of them missed.

-o-o-o-

In an unknown location...

-o-o-o-

"Sir, what is this?" Asked a man cloaked in violet robes.

"There seems to be an anomaly with the space itself in this cave. Call some team to conduct further investigation. Also, have this crystal delivered to Ogam-sama's laboratory. I want a group of armed men here now."

"Yes Decimus-sama. We will be delivering the materials right away." As the man disappeared, Decimus leaned against the side of the cave, his thoughts drifting off too far from his current job. But he has no time to dwell as he felt a sudden pressure.

His eyes widened. Could it be? Training under Riannon herself, he has his own knowledge of white magic, using it to heal his troops when they meet dangerous animals in areas they explore. And this feeling is unmistakeable from what Riannon has taught him.

He dropped his sword as he was forced to the ground, uttering one single word.

"Gravitas!"

-o-o-o-

Chapter to be continued. I hope you liked it.

-o-o-o-


End file.
